


A Million Miles Away

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: ChessShipping, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Post BW, Post-Canon, S.S Aqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As two Unovian trainers spend a night together, en route to Johto via the S.S Aqua, a certain inquiry is brought into question. </p>
<p>Chessshipping. Post-BW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes along with a headcanon of mine that Hilbert joins Hilda when she leaves Unova, acting as her companion on her journey to find N. 
> 
> Also, while nothing is explicit in this fic, sexual situations are implied. You should be able to tell from the tags.

“Hilbert? Hello? Are you there?”

He seemed to be a million miles away, his deep brown gazed affixed firmly towards the cabin ceiling above him. Despite his breathing in a steady state, and his body language projecting nothing but an honest serenity, the focus in his eyes told his lover that he was somewhere else at the moment. 

“Earth to Hilbert Blake?” 

As she laid on her side, propping her head up with her arm and elbow, Hilda quickly figured that trying to connect to her courter verbally wasn’t going to heed her any immediate results. With her hand, she reached towards the other side of the bed the two shared and waved her hand into his range of sight. 

As she expected, Hilbert blinked a few times before turning over to her, his hazel-toned flop of a hairstyle revealing itself to be in a bit of a mess.

There was an honest, yet neutral, grin on his face. “Yes?”

“What’s up?” Hilda asked, now moving to rest her head back on one of the bed’s pillows. “You’re staring into nothing now. Is something wrong?” 

Hilbert shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” 

“Really?” Hilda had an eyebrow raised. “Because you’re usually not in this much of a daze after we fuck.” 

She spoke her last few words with such a sense of normality in her voice that Hilbert mustered a chuckle, albeit, a rather mild one. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “I’m just thinking, Hilda.” He put one of his hands behind his head, glancing back up at the ceiling once more. “We’re so far away from Unova now, all just to find…” He paused to make eye contact with her, “…him.” 

“And your point is?” Hilda asked, her voice rather plain.

She sat up for a brief moment and reached over to the nightstand near by, where a bottle of water had been placed a few hours before. She grasped it in her hands and took a long pull of the liquid. 

“My point is,” Hilbert continued. “What if we don’t find him, Hilda?” 

Hilda put her water bottle down and stared at him, dead-eyed and just a bit grim. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if N’s not there? What if we spend 6 more months searching around Johto to find that he’s never even step foot in it? What if we come back to Unova without even seeing him once?” Hilbert told to her, more words coming out of his mouth that he expected to. 

“I’m just asking; all this travelling, searching, and time, is it worth it? Even if we show up with nothing at the end?”

The truth was, Hilda had never doubted or questioned her and Hilbert’s current quest. 6 months ago, they were in Unova, either battling trainers on the numerous routes, or taking on the Battle Subway in hopes of Challenging Emmett and Ingo. 

But now, they were miles away. The four walls around them were unfamiliar, belonging to one of the cabins of the S.S Aqua. The vessel was currently transporting them from Vermillion City’s shores to Olivine’s ports, promising to have them arrive there in the morning. The voyage across the sea was just another stepping stone the two trainers had to take on their mission to find N, a trainer that a time ago, left his region of origin on the back of a dragon.

Hilda hoped that everything they did now was worth it, in the same way she had hoped for the last 6 months of searching all of Kanto to be so. 

At this point, Hilda put her hand on her hip and gave Hilbert a certain kind of look. “Are you really going to bring up these questions after sex?” 

Again, her lover shrugged, “Well, I wasn’t going to do it _before_.”

Rolling her eyes, Hilda returned back to her side of the bed and laid herself down once more. “Well, if you don’t think any of this is worth it, why are you here?” 

Hilbert raised an eyebrow, “Because the tickets we got for this ride are non-refundable?” 

Lightly, Hilda bopped him on the head. “God, for a good-looking guy, you can be really thickheaded sometimes.” 

“Doesn’t my adorkably boyish charm not make up for that?” Hilbert tried, giving her a playful half-smile. 

“Just a little bit,” Hilda admitted. She continued on, “Really though, I’m not going trap you here, Hilbert. If you want to give up and go home, then there’s nothing I can do to stop you. If the first thing you want to do once we make it to Olivine is find a way back to Unova, that’s your call, not mine. You have a choice, you know.” 

“What would you do then?” Hilbert questioned. “If I gave up and went home, would you stay here and keep looking?” 

Hilda nodded automatically, “Yes.” 

“When would you stop?” 

“Until we find N, or until someone else finds him.” 

“That could take forever,” Hilbert mentioned.

“I don’t know, there’s only so many places in the world where a person could hide,” Hilda figured, another shrug of her shoulders being made. “Even if someone else spots him before I do, I don’t think we’ll be searching for long.” 

“Ah, so you  _do_  think this is all worth it.” the brown-eyed boy pointed out. “All of this searching?”

Hilda didn’t hesitate when she spoke, “Yes.” 

A silence pushed itself between the two of them, the kind of silence where every second was spent in thought, for both sides of the conversation. The four metal walls of the cabin were a dull grey colour, the inky black Kantonian sky doing nothing to light it from the room’s only porthole. The ship was still, not rocking a single bit during their entire voyage. 

The stillness let the silence charge, as the minds of the two trainers couldn’t focus on anything else besides the topic at hand. 

“But hold on, I didn’t ask. What about you?” 

“Hm?” 

“What about you, Blake?” Hilda re-stated, pulling out his last name just for the occasion. “You asked the question to me, so now it’s my turn to ask it to you; do _you_ think all of this is worth it?”

Hilbert didn’t speak, not immediately. But even in his state of thought, he kept his eyes focused on hers, deep brown connecting to bright blue. 

No wonder he left this conversation topic until after they christened the cabin’s sheets; it was a topic that made them think a lot more than the both of them expected. 

“I don’t know,” Hilbert eventually answered. “How about you ask me later? If, or when, we find N?” 

Hilda hummed, taking his words into consideration. She didn’t seem let down by his answer, but there was a certain look of satisfaction in her eyes right now. Convinced and content, Hilda started shuffling herself towards Hilbert. 

“Good answer, I’m appeased,” she said with a tone that was both playful and serious. She laid her head on his bare chest, her navel pressing again his stomach and her long legs entangling with his underneath the blankets. 

“Good,” Hilbert agreed, proceeding to wrap his arms around her, almost on reflex. “Besides, I know better than to piss off a girl after… you know.”

She mustered a slight chuckle, “Smart move. Maybe you’re not as thickheaded as I thought.”

Leave it to Hilda Whitmore to transition from serious to snarky in the duration of one moment.

“I’m not,” Hilbert claimed, that charming smile of his showing itself on his face. “C’mon, give me some credit here, Hilda? I can be smart when the time comes.”

She let out a gentle chortle at his words, “All right, might as well. You’ve done plenty to deserve it anyway.”

Moving herself up and across his torso, Hilda pressed her lips against Hilbert’s, beaming contentedly through every second of their kiss. 

In response, one of Hilbert’s hands gently grazed the back of her head, playing around with the locks of her long, dusky hair. The other was on her back, rubbing the smooth flesh of her unclothed small. 

Hilbert loved being able to experience her like this; being able to kiss her, embrace her, and hold her in his arms. Perhaps that was the reason why he came with her the first place, because he couldn’t ever get enough of her. 

Over a year ago, he was just a good friend of hers, a fellow she’d met when she needed a partner for Unova’s Battle Subway.

But now, he was here, and he was more than just her friend. A companion, more accurately, and definitely a lover as well.

He adored every part of her; her charisma, her smile, her dedication, her passion. Unova’s Champion was an admirable person, held in great respect by plenty. 

There was a chance that he would follow her anywhere, from any land or sea, mountain or hill. He cared about her most ardently, and in return, part of her did the same for him.

So for now, Hilbert would stay with her. He promised to do so all those months ago in Unova, when she first informed her beloved that she was leaving in the first place. 

Moments of their lip touching passed, and eventually, the two did pull apart. Their eyes looked upon one another in a lively fashion, the two only being mere inches apart. 

“Maybe we should go to sleep now,” Hilda quickly brought up. She moved herself around once more, settling her head on Hilbert’s bare chest once again. “The Cap said that the ship’s gonna make it Olivine by 9. If you wanna wake up feeling well rested, we should sleep now.” 

Nodding his head, Hilbert agreed. “That I can do.” 

Settling back onto the pillow, Hilbert relaxed himself once more, content as his lover snuggled herself comfortably onto his torso.

“Good night, Blake.” 

“Sweet dreams, Whitmore.”


End file.
